Hats
Hats are cosmetic collectible items in Blockate, they can be either exclusive hats, or just regular ones. Not all hats are included here, if there is a hat missing please add it, it helps us out a lot! Regular Hats Regular hats can be obtained by purchasing crates with Blux in the Inventory section. They have different rarities. Common Hats Light bulb A lit light bulb. ---- Top Hat A red banded top hat. ---- Rubber Duckie Hat A rubber duckie. ---- Block Hat A red block, very simple. ---- Noob Hat A beautiful noob. ---- Rare Hats Balloon Hat A balloon attached to you with a string. ---- '��' Hat A thinking face emoji. ---- Stacked Top hats Three top hats on top of each other! And a small one too. ---- Miniature Sun A small sun with sunglasses, and sometimes it's cursed. ---- Missile A missile heading right for you! ---- Top Hat Rubber Duckie Noob A combination of the Top Hat, Rubber Duckie Hat and the Noob Hat! ---- Zombie Defender A zombie that circles around you. ---- Legendary Hats Blux Hat Your favorite currency re-enacted into a hat! ---- Blux Trail The Blux Hat but as a trail! ---- SPIKEY BALL A spikey ball, so mysterious... ---- Rainbow Trail A rainbow trail, what more could you ask for? ---- Portable Umbrella An umbrella, sometimes a cloud spawns on top of the hat. ---- Robux Hats Robux Trail A trail of robux that follows you. ---- Robux Crown A crown made of the beautiful green stuff that everyone has longed for. ---- Exclusive Hats Exclusive hats can be obtained from events, or by having a special rank. Blocklr Hat The Blocklr Hat is a special hat obtained by having the Blocklrian rank in the official Blockate group. It looks like a purple builders club hat that emits sparkles and floats above the player's head, spinning around like any other hat. Contrary to popular belief, this is not a Developer Hat. ''This hat was originally from Blocklr, and had been taken and put into Blockate by fewkz. VIP Hat The VIP hat is a black fedora with a red band around it. On the back of the fedora, the Blockate logo is there. Elite Builder Hat The Elite Builder Hat is obtained through having the ''Elite Builder rank in the Blockate group. The hat's appearance is a light blue TV showing a light blue block saying "EB" with a hammer on top. Level Hat The Level hat is a hat that was obtainable in the world "test thingy I guess" created by fewkz. This hat is based on the Mafia City meme. Another thing to note, this hat always faces at your camera, unlike other hats. Chess Hat The Chess Hat is obtained by beating Plxsma_RBLX or fewkz in Chess. It can be found in "Chess World" made by fewkz. Fox Hat The Fox Hat is a hat that is obtained by being friends with fewkz, this hat's appearance is a fox without eyes. It seems to resemble the fox from the mobile game "Fast like a Fox", but this is probably only a coincidence. Hat Makers Cube The Hat Makers Cube is obtained by being a Blockate hat maker, this hat is manually given to hat makers. Only a few people have this hat so it's quite rare. It looks like the Elite Builder cube but it's pink/red, and instead of EB on it and the hammer it's HM and a top hat. Staff Hat This hat is only available to people that have the Staff or Admin rank in the Blockate group, it resembles a builders club hat but it consists of 2 of the Blockate colours: Persimmon and Pastel violet, and it also emits sparkles. Canadian Flag Hat The Canadian Flat Hat is obtained by joining the Blockate Hub on July 1st, this hat's appearance is simply a Canadian flag decal. This hat was made to celebrate Canada Day. American Flag Hat The American Flag Hat is obtained by joining the Blockate Hub on July 4th, this hat's appearance is simply an american flag decal, similar to the Canadian Flag Hat. This hat was made to celebrate Independence Day. 'owo' Hat This hat's appearance is only the words "owo" on one side and "uwu" on the other side. This hat is no longer available and you can't obtain it anymore. Halloween Hats Halloween 2018 Hats: This event has 7 unique hats you can obtain over multiple worlds by completing various tasks. Little Ghost The Little Ghost is a cute ghost that seems to be just some neon cut cylinders, corner spheres, corner cylinders, and black spheres as the eyes. It's obtained in the world Escape. by Saturnius during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. Gravestone Hat The Gravestone Hat is obtained in the world Gem Savior by friendlydofo during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. It's a gravestone with "Blockate" and "Halloween 2018" written on it. Jack O'Lantern The Jack O'Lantern is obtained in the world Plastic Tower by SamuelCain during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. It's a carved pumpkin that emits light. Halloween Candy The Halloween Candy Hat is obtained in the 2018 Halloween Event Hub. It look like candy wrapped with a black and orange wrapper. Bone Top Hat The Bone Top Hat is obtained in the world Tropius Archipelago by LegltSi during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. The Bone Top Hat is literally just a Top Hat that has bones drawn on it. Haunted Hand The Haunted Hand is obtained in the world Blockegg Hunt by CallMeMatt during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. It looks like a dark grey hand grabbing a purple orb with purple sparkles. Corrupted Crown The Corrupted Crown is obtained in the world Adventure Savior by DarkdustDevil during the 2018 Blockate Halloween Event. It looks like the Ready Player One Crystal Crown of Silver but more purple, and has purple gems over it. Halloween 2019 Hats: This event is exactly like Halloween 2018, 7 hats found in 7 different worlds. Cursed Treasure Chest This hat is an opened treasure chest that emits a gold coin effect. It's obtainable in the Halloween 2019 Hub "Willow Wick Shores" made by a group of builders and a Blockate staff member. To get it, you must complete a quest during the 2019 Halloween event. This hat's texture was made by Saturnius, its mesh was made by Setherdo22 and the effects were made by Every1sCircunyation. Motel Top Hat The Motel Top Hat is a white striped top hat with a billboard that has "M_TEL" on it, the O looks like it fell off. This hat is obtainable in CaIIMeMatt's ''"Abandoned Motel", to get it, you must get 3 car pieces and get back home during the 2019 Halloween event. ''The texture of this hat was made by Saturnius, and the mesh was made by Wispnya. Flasks Hat The Flasks Hat is 2 flasks, a purple flask and green flask pouring over your head. It's obtainable in Lukemonkinz's ''"Perplexed Labs Inc.", to get it, you must get 2 keys by completing obstacle courses during the 2019 Halloween event. ''This hat's texture and mesh were made by Wispnya, and the effect was made by Every1sCircunyation. Pumpkin Witch Hat This hat is a black striped witch hat with a.. croissant? It emits purple sparkles. It's obtainable in Mio2y's ''"Night of the Pumpkin King", to get it, you must get 5 keys, go into a door and flick 3 switches during the 2019 Halloween event. ''The texture of this hat was made by Saturnius, the mesh was made by Wispnya, and the effects were made by Every1sCircunyation. Red Eye The Red Eye is a red eye that emits red light. It's obtainable in friendlydofo's ''"Geared", to get it, you must go through a series of obstacle courses using the given gears during the 2019 Halloween event. ''The mesh and texture of this hat were made by Saturnius. Ruby Geode This hat is a rock full of red crystals that emit sparkles. It's obtainable in 007FunGuy's ''"Builder Boy's Adventure for No Bedtime", to get it, you must complete World 1 and the halloween levels during the 2019 Halloween event. ''The texture of this hat was made by Saturnius, the mesh was made by Wispnya, and the effects were made by Every1sCircunyation. Pumpkin Jetpack The Pumpkin Jetpack is a jack o' lantern with a jetpack with smoke effects. It's obtainable in teodor189's "Soul Collection", to get it, you must get the 3 souls and go through the big door during the 2019 Halloween event. This hat's texture was made by Saturnius, the mesh was made by Wispnya, and the effects were made by Every1sCircunyation. Egg Hunt Hats Egg Hunt 2018 Hats: Egg hunt 2018 was the first event Blockate ever had, with 9 Eggs and 8 worlds and a hub made by the community, each containing an Egg (Even the hub had an Egg). However, the person who made most of the eggs got banned from Blockate, and this caused them to remove the textures for all the eggs they made. The only Eggs that work from Egg Hunt 2018 now are the Wheatley Egg and the 2018 Egg. Tom Egg The Tom Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Tom Egg's appearance is an egg with a shaggy and basic robloxian face. The Tom Egg could be found in Tom Town 3 by TomCharman during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Mafia Egg The Mafia Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Mafia Egg's Appearance is a normal egg with a black fedora. The Mafia Egg could be found in Princeton City by STARB0ARD during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Wheatley Egg The Wheatley Egg is an Egg you could get during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Wheatley Egg is a white egg with black on the top and bottom with red lines on the sides and a big red eye in the front. The Wheatley Egg could be found in Portal: Blockate Edition during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. The Wheatley Egg is based on Wheatley from Portal 2. Egg Hat The 2018 Egg is an egg you could get during the Blockate Egg Hunt of 2018. The appearance of it is an basic white egg. This egg was found in the Egg Hunt lobby. Donut Egg The Donut Egg is obtained in the world Fusion Cube Island by toopette during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Cracked Rainbow Egg The Cracked Rainbow Egg is obtained in the world Quest for Color by happyfirecat4 during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Seeing Egg The Seeing Egg is obtained in the world Line of Sight by RyansNutella during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Aestheggtic The Aestheggtic Hat is obtained in the world Dream World by NOR0i during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Mountain Egg The Mountain Egg is obtained in the world Cube Climbers by RyansNutella during the 2018 Blockate Egg Hunt. Egg Hunt 2019 Hats: There are 12 eggs in 2019's egg hunt, each egg is obtained from its respective world. Here is a list of said worlds and their eggs: Rad Egg Unnamed Radical Obby - By Jackjen ---- NYC Souvenir Egg New Yolk City - By CaIIMeMatt ---- Canyon Egg Egg Hunt 2019: Cracked Canyon - By 007FunGuy ---- Golden Golf Stick Egg Blockate Golf - By LostDog2C ---- Galeggsy Constellation Creators - By Iconic_Name ---- Rabbit Egg Room Run - By friendlydofo ---- Bookshelf Egg Momento Mori - By Wyverida ---- Ancient Egg Egg Hunt 2019: The Forgotten Temple - By AntonForsberg08 ---- Corrupted Egg The Crystal Chronicles - By JusticeOtter12 ---- Disco Egg Easter Event 2019: Eggcellent City - By MlgDaGreatBoi ---- Chocolate Egg Blockate Mall - By probablySaturn and Loreliciouss ---- Sand Shark Egg Wire Savior - By Naulitius Christmas Hats Christmas 2018 Hats: 2018's Christmas Event was the first Christmas Event in Blockate. Star Hat The Star Hat is simply a star floating above your head. The hat could be found in the Winter Hub 201''8 which was made by Plxsma_RBLX and a group of other builders. Candy Cane Gift The Candy Cane Gift is obtained in the world ''Quest for 3D: Reborn by Naulitius during the 2018 Blockate Christmas Event. Festive Gift The Festive Gift is obtained in the world Gem Savior by friendlydofo during the 2018 Blockate Christmas Event. Blockate Snowglobe The Blockate Snowglobe is obtained in the world Snowbound Springs by ToopFlash during the 2018 Blockate Christmas Event. Festive Snowball The Festive Snowball is obtained in the world Snowy Mountain by happyfirecat4 during the 2018 Blockate Christmas Event. Festive Top Hat The Festive Top Hat is obtained in the world Snow Central by CaIIMeMatt during the 2018 Blockate Christmas Event. Christmas 2019 Hats: The Christmas Event 2019 has 5 unique hats that are found in different worlds, like any other event. The elite builder, Mio2y, was this year's Christmas event director. Christmas Stocking The Christmas Stocking hat is a huge stocking full of candy canes, presents and blux. The hat is found in Sentient Stockings ''by 007FunGuy during the Christmas Event 2019. ''This hat's mesh and texture were made by Wispnya. Blizzard Crown The Blizzard Crown is an ice crown with blue gems on it. The hat is found in Blizzard Castle by najimandroid during the Christmas Event 2019. This hat's mesh and texture were made by Wispnya. Santa's Workshop The Santa's Workshop hat is a house with a yellow roof and multicoloured presents that look like 3 chimneys next to each other, the house is built over some kind of island made up of 4 cylinders that are red and green. It is found in Christmas Disaster Winter Event ''by jackdev1. ''This hat's texture was made by Saturnius, and the mesh was made by Setherdo22. Snow Man The Snow Man hat is a cute little snowman wearing a red scarf and a red-banded top hat. The hat is found in Santa's Wonderland (Official Christmas Hub 2019) made by Mio2y and a few other builders during the Christmas Event 2019. This hat's textue was made by Saturnius, and the mesh was made by JacobbDonut. Snow Blizzard The Snow Blizzard hat is a snow cloud spinning above your head, here is how it looks like in motion. This hat is found in Blockate-Ware (Christmas 2019) ''by 007FunGuy. ''This hat was made by Every1sCircunyation. Other Event Hats These are the hats from other events. 10M Trail The 10M trail is obtained through completing the obby in "Pastry Paradise", made by a group of builders and a Blockate staff. It's like any other hat, when equipped, you would get a "10M" decal on top of your head but it also makes a sparkle trail when standing still/moving. Turkey Hat & Turkey Hat 2019 The Turkey Hat is obtained in the world "Thanksgiving Event" by fewkz during the 2018 and 2019 Thanksgiving Events. This hat's appearance is a cooked turkey breast, also please note that the text in the image is not part of these two hats. Hat Trivia * In the Sand Shark Egg's description, it says that it is obtained from "Who knows", made by Someone. * The Wheatley Egg was originally from Blocklr. It was even found in Fewkz's world "Portal: Blocklr Edition", along with the "ScriptOn Egg" (due to the famous Roblox developer ScriptOn joining that world once). * In the Staff Hat's description in this wiki page, you may have noticed that it mentions Blockate theme colors, according to Fewkz, these colors are: Persimmon, Pastel violet, and light blue. Each of them have a different meaning: Persimmon is Blockate itself, Pastel violet is the player-base, and Light blue is the elite builders. * Originally, both the Turkey Hat and the Turkey Hat 2019 were the same exact hat, but they were separated. This was changed later on. Category:Misc.